Jean Valois
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: translation in English of fanfic created by MarleneMcKinonBlack of the series reign


A/N: I hope pleases that perhaps this series "Reign" is not very well-known because just it goes by the third chapter, but they like history of Mary I Stuart surely liked them can read it without to have seen the series is AU- will be substantial changes with respect to the history of real life I do not know if it is much to request but they leave rewis

Warning: AU: of the series "Reign" and of the original history of the life of Mary I of Scotland year 1560 after believing dead to king Francis II, Mary Stuart Queen of Scotland and Queen consort of France and Navarre, is forced to return to its native earth. Soon to find out that this waiting for a son

T/N : translation in English of fanfic created by MarleneMcKinonBlack of the series reign

France-1560

After several days without recovery of conscience, due to not waking up declares to Francis II dead, its wife Mary Stuart of Valois after the coronation of Charles, the small brother of Francis, prepares itself to start off in boat for its native earth Scotland in company of its four ladies. Being escorted by, the bastard brother of the king, Sebastian.

A paj opens the door and by a second it is late in the stairway of the vehicle, observing the infinite landscape that blossoming in front of its eyes, is blinked to five times and to the village a tear saves of its right eye since, single the knowledge fact that never will return to those earth and that Francis never will be able to return to be to his side as she back promised to years the flood of a deep pain in the heart.

She would give what is so that nothing of happened the months back occurred, perhaps of that form history had been different, being able to be she still at that time it queen of France.

But to who he loved to deceive, his husband was dead she had kissed his lips before the death separated from its side and sight to it its body sleepy in its bed, although nobody has more been able to do it. Because Oh destiny! Nobody could find the body to bury it, plus that I do not avoid that a cross nailed in the back patio of the chapel of the palace and named like its successor to its brother Charles anointing it like the king of France and Navarre.

It is so sunk in its thoughts one is already in the border being embraced by Sebastian, the only friend whom it had left in the French cut. No! , his only and better friend was dead, had seen, seen it his body fall asleep never to wake up. Although never they have found it soon, it had died and nobody would convince it with test in opposite. Now Charles was the king of France and she, single was Mary I the queen of Scotland, since it she had been since she could remember.

- It will return, your Majesty, it has by insurance that will do it. - It said to him watching it to the eyes.

- So that there would be to do it? There is nothing ties to me here. - it could not think what listened, now not only Clarissa said but that also Bash to it. Is that they had a plot in his against? , single it wanted to be peacefully and to breathe calm by once in years still remembered what she in her chambers had said to him - You will return, you will do it by him. . Now it was wondered if Bash would bring it of return more doubted that it could return were so many memories, so many moments shared in those earth that the simple fact of remembered them again turned it that small girl of five years who uncertain thirteen years back arrived at French earth and that terrified it still more because he no longer would be hoping it to receive it, neither that day nor never the more.

- Madame Madeleine will want to you in its wedding. - it said to him without being able to guess right since it had been able to forget it, but it did not blame the last months had been a torment for all. Mainly for her.

- By all means, I will be enchanted as soon as the news by anything of the world is known would lose so beautiful connection said to me without letting think what that event would bring prepared, but could not fail to Madame Madeleine to him when she herself had welcomed it as a sister neither or were she arrived at the cut. Soon to take leave approaching the boat that would take it to the boat that would sail with her course to its home.

"His home" that strange sounded that, asked if sometimes it could to call it thus when strictly speaking its life outside him had lived almost all and could not to avoid to feel as queen who usurps a foreign throne, because after all for great majority of his subject was stranger to who loyalty and by which they died, but one swore is strange after all.

Two weeks later still followed in trip. The captain of the ship had had to take an alternating route not to run with the misfortune to be with English boats when although they went equipped a stop of being necessary to present/display battle, his greater priority was to take it safe and sound to his native earth.

During those weeks it did not feel anything with constant fading's, arches and general fatigue well, although at first I attribute it to the possibility of having badly of the sea when already not even she could rise of the bunk of its stateroom, the fatigue was constant and single she could eat water, bread and cheese. She began to think that badly that I take to its husband would come by her from a little while to another one and decided to give itself to him, perhaps of that way could finally have a little the pace that as much she yearned for in his soul.

Nevertheless his state not step inadvertent for his ladies, who alarmed asked the captain who an attack doctor observed his state of health and although the captain when seeing the haggard thing that wanted to refuse he was and fearing that he could be victim of some plague contracted in the boat, did not have more option than to make deaf ears to his pleas and to command immediately by doctor for her, who that same night I appear in its stateroom and after verifying its health while exhausted he rested in his bed I do not take in being harassed to questions on the part of his ladies, to which he responded saying:

- Not at all bad encounter in the health of its lady, although is not certain that the symptoms could be had aggravated by the fact that on the high seas is, I must congratulate its Majesty because not found no complication to alarming as far as its state, without a doubt some enjoys very good health, which I recommend am that she is hydrated and take much fresh water the greater possible amount.

He was then that one of ladies I ask alarmed after to have heard that:

- To that one talks about with its state? - to which the doctor said after watching the ladies and realizing that the queen returned in himself.

- He is not nothing alarming, it is but you would have to congratulate to its Majesty then its height you are waiting for a son and if my calculations are correct you have three months of pregnancy, my more sincere congratulations.

It could not believe it, she was really pregnant was going to be mother of a son his… of Francis the knowledge it filled it of joy and of a inexpiable feeling with human words but even so, one shades eclipsed its happiness since the one that it was not even to his side made him feel an irreplaceable emptiness in deepest of its being and the knowledge that was dead, that never could be to its side with its son did not make another thing that to enlarge it more if that were possible.

And almost without thinking it when touching their still flat belly, the words of Clarissa arose to their mind as a light in the dark and before giving itself to the support of the dream, it had the certainty that it would return someday to those earth that had left back, would do it by him, after all the he a son of France, single hoped to be able to face its arrived past the moment and for not succumbing to him.

After all it had to return someday to ask to her at least how it had been able to know thing similar, when nobody in the cut knew it… How?


End file.
